I don't wanna love you, but I need you
by SkullBunnie
Summary: one shot. Nana wishes she could hate him She doesn't want to need him or kiss him Living with him only causes pain but she loves him. This may turn into a series of one shots now
1. Hold Me

**Pwp I was typing Existing Only For You and the Ren and Nana in my head wanted to have sex. Hard rough sex that doesn't fit in the chapter so this came about from that. The timeline doesn't matter, any time after moving into their apartment when Nana was pissed. **

**I do not own Nana in case you were wondering. **

"I hate you!" Nana was screaming at him again. "I don't wanna stay here anymore."

"Then leave." Ren waved his hand as if to dismiss her out the door. They had been fighting since they moved in together. Or rather she had been screaming and locking him out of all the rooms in their apartment. "It's not as if I like you anymore."

"Why should I have to leave? You get out. Go to your little girlfriend's place and see if she'll wake up in the middle of the night to feed you." Nana dropped the luggage she had packed days ago and had yet to carry out the door. "It should be no problem for her to do anything you ask for. Seeing as you do every thing for the sake of her and her band. I never have any problems giving into you and you've never once done anything for me."

"Because buying you nice things and putting up with your foul moods is all for my health." He commented dryly sick of her constant bad moods. If he didn't love her so much he would have killed her by now.

"That is all because you're a horny bastard and you like rough sex. I am just going to take a guess that princess Reira would never dream of letting some one choke her."

In a split second Nana found herself slammed against the nearest wall. Ren's hand held her throat forcing her head up and her eyes to see the anger boiling in his.

"For the last fucking time Nana nothing has ever happened between Reira and I. Can you say the same about Yasu and you, or did you make a few drunken mistakes? Perhaps all this crying and whining is your guilty conscience trying to apologize."

She struggled to get away from the grasp tightening around her neck. Ren squeezed her neck so hard she saw stars then his grip loosened but never left her. Gentle lips soothe away the pain and fear catching the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to kiss me." She croaked but pushed her lips to his when he swooped down and kissed her. "No, I hate you." She groaned between kisses. Her arms wrapped around him and she jumped up so her legs could do the same.

"You need me." His hands traveled between their bodies up her thighs to her panties. If it were any other man she would have been ashamed by how wet they were. This was Ren though her body reacted to him without her consent.

"I don't like you."

"But you love me." He declared kissing all over her face. Removing her panties he unbuttoned his pants and as soon as they fell down to his ankles swiftly entered her. "Admit it no other man can get you to this point."

Ruthlessly he pounded into her holding her neck with just enough pressure for her eyes to blur. Red nails dug into his back wanting to draw blood, needing to hold him closer. She moved her hips in time with his, hoping to bring them both to heaven but sorely disappointed when he backed off. He released her and began to walk away.

"Ren, hold me." She chased after him as was always some part of their game. She was the one who had to constantly catch him. It was tiring but she would do it forever just to get to the rare occurrence of being held in his arms.

"Not until you say it." Nana could see he was still hard so why was he playing around?

She followed him to their bedroom, it was the first time he had been allowed in there in a few days, so it felt odd seeing him stretch out on the bed comfortably. She climbed over him and impaled herself with him but he didn't let her do any more than that.

"Say it," holding her hips still he commanded her. His clipped dull nails scratched her hips as she fought him. She managed to roll her hips enough to cause friction but nothing much. She screamed with her efforts and he reveled in the type of sounds he prefered from her.

"Ren," she moaned wishing his control of her hips away. "I love you." She caved and let out a piercing scream that she was sure pleased him more than Reira's sweet singing voice ever could. "I love you." She repeated losing herelf to his increasing pace and the roughness of his thrusts. She wan't even aware that he had flipped them over so he was dominating her again. All that mattered was that he was holding her.

They came together with Nana swearing her love for him as loud as she could. In the morning he had to go to work with Reira and she with Yasu. In the morning she would hate him again. He would have to hold himself back from killing her again. Morning was so far away from his loving arms that she didn't ever want it to come.

"Hold me." She whispered in the warm space between them. Snuggling up to his chest she drifted off to sleep in the security of his arms.

**I'm working on Existing Only for You I promise. Actually every time I type one thing it breaks off into an entirely new story. Thus producing a pwp like this, except there is a little bit of a plot in there isn't there. **


	2. Empty

**I tried writing a poem from Nana's pov, it has a melancholy feel I think maybe even a little bit angry and resentful. **

I feel like a loser

As I have lost you

You leave me so easily

It is always her you go to

I feel like you're lying to me

You tell me you love me

But I am the liar

I tell them

I feel happy

We are perfectly fine

Why do I lie

Why am I so cruel to you

I feel guilty

I feel wrong

When she is smiling brightly

I feel like a waste of space

I feel transparent

Discarded because she exists

Abandoned for her sweet voice

With out you

I feel empty


	3. Valentine

**One shot time! Yay! I know it's late but I felt like Ren needed a good Valentines day, so we'll visit the past to see what their first Valentines day together might have been like.**

The apartment smelled tasty as Ren walked in from the cold. He had just finished a night shift at work and was eager to be home snuggled in the arms of his girl. The short haired vixen was in the kitchen, well the section of the apartment they used as a kitchen. There were no real walls in the old warehouse turned home. Her apron was a lovely shade of violet with a black heart on the front. On closer inspection he saw that she wore only a garter belt, panties, and stockings.

"Mmmm, Nana," he hummed circling his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. "What are you making me? Chocolates?"

With a stern look upon her face Nana pushed him away pointing to their bed. "We have to play tonight go get some rest."

"I'm not tired," he sulked taking her hands and tying them around his neck. She glared at him starting to untangle her arms. "I want to play with you right now." He drew her nearer grabbing her firm behind with both hands. His face nestled between her breast as he lifted her slightly.

"Go to bed. Naughty boys don't get valentines chocolates." She once again disentangled herself and returned to her baking.

Disappointed but not enough to listen to her Ren peeked over her shoulder to see what she was making. A milk chocolate heart shaped cake carved out in the middle so a pack of Black Stone cigars fit in, sat on the counter. Black cherry letters spelled out Yasu above the cigars and happy Valentines below them. Another heart lay to the side of it decorated with a guitar and an intricate lace design. It wasn't chocolate underneath the frosting but french vanilla. Nobu was clearly written down the right side in white icing and good luck on the left in pink. Ren looked around for a third cake but found only leftover frosting.

He pouted grabbing hold of her and stopping her from finishing the drum on Yasu's cake. "Where's mine?" He asked kissing along her ear lobe.

"Go to bed," she ordered resuming her decoration work.

Ren sulked as he trudged to bed feeling forgotten by his girlfriend. What did Nobu need luck for he didn't even have a girlfriend? And Yasu did not deserve cake from Ren's woman. He did not care who received the cigars as they were disgusting but if Nana had given him a pack he'd smoke them happily.

'You are such a fool,' he chastised himself. From the corner of his eye he kept watch of Nana in her apron. She flitted around the kitchen singing to herself every now and then turning to glare at him.

"Go to sleep. Yasu and Nobu will be here soon to get their cake, we'll play at five. They'll probably stay here until it's time so get some rest." She spoke with out looking at him; her expression was not the least bit warm nor loving. Heaving a sigh he rolled onto his stomach face down in the pillows that held the scent of Nana.

Yasu was the first to arrive, when he did Ren did a quick scan to make sure she had put on more clothes. With a triumphant smile he rolled back over. She was in his shirt and a pair of jeans he had gotten for her. His leather jacket hung over her shoulders and he new his cologne clung to her skin. He had little reason to be jealous over the hug he saw them share because she was his. Nobu walked in soon after and the three of them sat around talking and eating cake. That cake should have been his.

He listened to them intently waiting for them to get up and wake him to get ready to go. He didn't even remember that they were playing tonight. It would be nice to have a valentines concert since Nana was always horny after concerts. He'd at least get something for valentines. Some where during the time he waited he drifted off to sleep only to be woken hours later.

"You awake?" Hands ran up his chest to his neck and into his hair. Ren opened his eyes to stare up at Nana hovering over him with a ribbon tied around her breasts and frilly boy shorts with a bow on the front. Red and pink and frilly like a girl, he wasn't used to this kind of Nana. Having a mind of their own his hands took her hips and pulled them down to his.

They both gave a pleasured gasp as he forced her to rock against him. The thin material of her shorts did nothing to protect her from the hard member hidden under his work pants. His fingers dug into the material wanting to rip it apart.

"Ren," Nana called out meaning to stop him but accidentally inciting him. With a quick jerk he had her straddling his head. "Wait," she tried to jump off of him but his arms hooked around her thighs and held her over his mouth. "Ren, no stop!" She cried out as he licked her over the fabric. The frills dampened with her juices and his spit. "Oh fuck it," her hands sunk into his hair and she leaned back. He licked and sucked her through the thin boy shorts that were next to useless thanks to how wet they were. Kissing her his slid his tongue inside of her as far as the barrier would permit.

"Mmmmm, Nana," his hands skimmed her body finding the red satin ribbon straining to hold her breasts together. With a flick of his wrists the ribbon fluttered down to his chest. Perky and free just the way he liked them her boobs bounced for his pleasure. He played with them reveling in her screams.

"Rnnn ahhhh," finally he released her and she collapsed to the side catching her breath. "It isn't fair for you to be so good at that. I never make you scream. You're so silent it's embarrassing." She complained getting up to remove the soaked garment.

"I've had a lot of practice in being quiet so parents don't hear. Where are you going?"

He made a grab for her but she moved away quickly grumbling about ruined surprises. Ren followed her to the bath tub shedding his clothes. She had already drawn a bath for the two of them.

"I can help you practice though if you really want. Then we'll both be really good at it." He said with a naughty smirk referencing to his aroused manhood.

"Pervert," Nana replied motioning for him to get in the tub. Once he situated himself he opened his arms beckoning her to get in with him. Instead she ran off to the kitchen leaving him to sulk for five minutes. "Don't laugh, please." She called to him piquing his curiosity.

"Did you ruin my cake?" Even if she had he was happy she had made him one. After having to listen to Nobu and Yasu praise her for their delicious treats, he wanted his own. "Hey I thought we had a live tonight?"

"No we're playing tonight." Dropping her voice to make use of it's husky qualities. "Nobu has a date tonight and Yasu has work. I wanted you to get some rest so we'd have all night to play. Now promise not to laugh." Listening to her voice he could not tell where she was hiding but he knew she was close.

"I promise not to laugh if you promise to practice on me later." Nana took the deal and stepped before him.

A blush colored Ren a deep crimson and his mouth hung open. Many woman had made attempts to please him. They had chased and pleaded for his heart. They were all great bed mates. Most of them were rich so he could mooch off of them. Not one of them meant a damn thing to him. None of them cared for his love of manga or put up with it for long. They had all been amiable and eager to please. Exactly the opposite, Nana was rude, abrasive, and abusive at times. And here she was in a frilly magical girl costume complete with a wand and animal side kick plushy. She had actually read a shojo manga and selected the cutest character.

A snort escape, he couldn't help it she was so adorable. Pouting in her cosplay outfit. She held a pink heart shaped cake in her hand. It was piled with strawberries and had his name written down the right side, her name was on the left.

"You promised not to laugh."

"Sorry. Come here." Opening his arms for her again he waited to hold his magical girl.

She shook her head waving the wand at him, "you will get me all wet."

"Well that's the plan," winking he opened his mouth as Nana drew closer and placed a strawberry in it. He chewed playing innocent before he yanked her down into the tub. Her wand and plushy plopped into the water but he saved his valentine and the cake she had made for them to share. "Happy valentine's day. I will not be letting you sleep tonight." A chaste kiss to her lips sealed the deal.

**Yeah that's it. Fill in the rest you pervert, I'll give you a hint they have sex. Poor Ren should have march into room 707 and demanded chocolate, stupid Yasu had to ruin my hopes in that scene. Mean mangaka!**


	4. Worse

**Sorry for the depressing bs I'm having a bad decade. I really don't know if this makes any sense. **

I'm haunted by your absence. The days grow colder and colder and I fear I just may freeze to death if I don't drown myself first. That was always our promise wasn't it? That if one of us died the other would follow.

I'm sorry it's taking me so long.

To me it was a joke between lovers, because I never thought you'd die. Of course deep down I knew about the eventuality of both of our deaths but I never really believed it could happen. The number one killer of youth and innocence is the belief and hope of immortality.

All flowers wither though, don't then Ren?

Their beauty minted by their miniscule lifespans. Your absence has made you all the more important to me. If you had stayed by my side forever and never once abandoned me, I might have never known the depths of my love for you. If you had not left our tiny garden I would not have grown. I might have been stuck in your shadow forever and never seen the sun.

I never wanted for you to be gone. Never imagined a time when I couldn't see your stupid handsome face and not touch your warm flesh. A night where there was zero possibility of your hands caressing my skin. Even when I was angry with you I was never so upset that I wouldn't have given in. Now when I reach out all I find is a hallucination. A memory of some one who no longer exists. A damn cruel trick my eyes chooses to play on me.

Then I can't bear it. I need to see you, hear you laugh at something only we understand. Feel your beating heart, letting me know I'm not alone. The knowledge that I can't have any of that makes me wanna die.

Now I can't breathe and I just feel so damn lost. I hate feeling like this.

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna sing, I hate being here without you. Living with out you feels like breathing in salt water. Every inhale drags stinging liquid into my lungs. Every exhale releases more of what remains of my sanity.

For nights, maybe even weeks, I don't sleep so I can avoid the nightmares of you. I lay in bed ignoring all the people who care for me. Even they make me wish for a cold deep ocean grave.

Is that what you want, Ren? For me to join you.

Rising from her spot where she lay on the bed Nana picked up the present he had left her, off the dresser. She had moved back in to the apartment they had shared. That was where most of his things were, and she wanted to feel closer to him. An added bonus was that every one though she was doing better since she went home. They were terribly mistaken.

"Is that what you want?" She asked the mirror in front of her. An image of Ren walking in from a long day of being a rock star mocked her.

"All you needed was your cigarettes and guitar huh?" She scoffed. "What about what I needed! I wanted you to stay!"

Unwilling to give in to her tears Nana pulled out one of Ren's drawers and pushed aside the clothes. She was his wife and she knew all his secrets even the one every one helped him hide. It was a mistake to start but the knowledge that his secret was there was eating at her. The best present she had ever received was the one he had no intention of ever letting her near.

A peaceful release. Reaching the bathroom with his stash she made two lines.

All I wanna see is you. For a few seconds, a couple of days maybe. Who knows how long this will last.

I know better than any one that this isn't what you wanted, Ren?

**A/N I know I promised to finish the other stories but my 1 year old puppy died. He was such a good boy and we have no clue what actually happened. He had the most amazing expressive eyes and I actually thought of him as a little brother, that's weird but he was a weird dog. I've had dogs before and very few have behaved as human as him. He always tried to use his paws to do things and he ran to me with the other kids when I called them. Sorry for the ramble. I will go back to Tell Me You own Me and try to add something by next week but honestly I can barely drag myself out of bed for anything but work let alone write. **


	5. Naughty and Nice

**A/N This is rated M for a very Ren reason, if you don't like that... who doesn't like that? Anyway I have no clue when this is supposed to take place but whatever that's why it's fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ren nor Nana :( their friends are not mine either. I pray everyday the rightful owner gets better and writes again. **

**Enjoy**

Breathing in the cool air Hachi couldn't help but smile. She spun around causing her green mini skirt to flair up around her. Looking around she spotted Ren in his red and white suit, but he wasn't wearing the beard or his hat and the fake belly they had provided for him to wear beneath his clothes was no where to be found. He was talking to Reira who was in her outfit, a red dress lined with white fur. Hachi was a bit envious of how cute she was in her suede boots and form fitting dress. She wasn't nearly as jealous though as the other elf sitting with her costume on a bench as far from Ren as possible.

This was for charity, that was the only reason Nana even bothered to show up. Although picking on Nobu in his elf costume was a plus, seeing Reira play Mrs. Clause to Ren's Santa was enough to make her want to hurl. She silently seethed as she snipped into her green elf dress cutting off one sleeve and reattaching it with small safety pins. She wasn't a crafty person but wearing the plain green dress and standing next to Reira in her velvet red one wouldn't suit her. If she couldn't have the finer dress that Santa's wife got to wear she would wear the drab cotton one in a style that represented her. And coincidentally represented Ren as well. He was watching her, she knew, trying to figure out the best way to approach her.

After trimming the skirt of her dress shorter she looked up catching his gaze. She returned it with her own icy glare before looking back down at her project. She cut down the middle of the the back and made holes along the edges where she would thread the fabric she had cut off of the skirt to make a corset.

"You know there will be children here." Said Ren sneaking up on her as she was tying her makeshift laces together.

"I know. If this was an adult event I would've cut the bodice down the middle." Threading a needle she avoided looking up at him. There was a length of red lace beside her on the bench which she meant to pick up and sew to the bottom of her skirt, but Ren took it holding it out of her reach. "I might have even gone naked with just the pointy ears and the boots. Do you think they'd pay more if I wore the hat?"

"The prices are set. They pay before they come in and that covers pictures with Santa and his elves and a toy and candy."

"But the parents would give me extra in I posed in my silk panties." She ignored the lace he held out to her and began to unbutton her jeans.

"Silk?" Ren knelt down taking her hands. "The blue ones, are you wearing the matching bra?" His hand slipped under her shirt to feel the fabric covering her breast. "I like it when you wear the matching sets."

Shoving his hand away she stood up gathering her outfit and pointed elf boots. "I don't care what you like. Go find your wife maybe she cares."

Ren let her go into the female dressing room not wanting to make her more angry than she already was. He waited for her to come back out in her elf costume before pulling her over to a secluded corner and crouching in front of her with the strip of lace in hand. Slowly his hands snaked up her legs to the hem of her skirt where he attached the lace with safety pins. Their eyes held in a silent flirtation as the back of his hands skimmed over her thighs with the lightest 'accidental' touch.

Finished he rose up slowly with his hands sliding up her hips to her waist bunching the skirt up. If any one bothered to look over they'd see the blue lace of her panties and as his hands traveled higher the lotus belly ring she had chosen to wear today. No one would look though, they knew their friends would just go about their own business until it was time to work. Trapnest and Blast and their handlers had learned to overlook the dueling lovers especially when they seemed particularly hostile towards each other.

"You don't care what I like? Then why is everything you do designed to make me like you even more?" He whispered with his lips almost touching her neck.

Feeling playful and happy for his attention she tilted her head to nip at his top lip. "Why Santa I have no idea what you mean. I'm just an innocent little elf. All I've ever done is make toys for good little children and feed the reindeer. Are you implying that something I've done has seduced you from your pretty wife."

"Something?" Contemplating her face he wondered, not for the first time, why she was so addicting for him. Why did she occupy his thoughts to the point of obsession? "Try everything. Every time you move my need to rip off your clothes and have my way with you grows stronger. I'd take you right here and now if you'd let me."  
>"Take me? Mr. Clause I'm an innocent little elf, are we going somewhere?" He ignored her cutesy voice, an imitation of Reira's higher pitch and dragged her into the male dressing room. Neither of them noticed or cared about the other occupants in the room.<p>

"Don't play dumb with me. Your skirt is shorter than all the other elves and your back is exposed. You want my attention." Nobu blushed standing up to leave but turned back when Shin didn't follow him. Wide eyed and intrigued Shin leaned forward in his seat to watch the couple.

"Santa my brother elves are here. They might get the wrong idea. Think of your wife." Nana said finally taking notice of the two boys.

Ren rested his head on her shoulder covering her exposed body with his as he looked at Nobu and then Shin. His hands dropped to her thighs releasing her dress while possessively pulling her closer. Not seeing Yasu he relaxed a bit and moved his hand to her waist over her clothes.

"You two look cool." He said cheerfully looking over their altered elf costumes. Shin had switched out his pointed boots for black ones with green spikes on them and he'd turned his elf hat into a collar. Nobu had removed his sleeves and strategically made rips in his elf shirt to utilize the safety pins as Nana had.

"That's because unlike Santa and his wife, Blast has some dignity. Look at you all neat and nicely trimmed. You gonna where the big belly?" Nana asked shoving him away from her as if she suddenly recalled her anger.

"I guess so," Ren answered seizing the hands that were pushing him away. "And the beard. Just remember little elf you're the one trying to seduce me." He released her to switch his attentions to Shin. "Are you gonna try sitting on my lap later? Or is she my only naughty elf?" He asked taking the younger boys chin in his hand and drawing his face forward. Seeing Nobu shake his head he turned to him next. "Aww Nobu you'll always be one of my favorite little helpers too."

Rolling her eyes Nana left the dressing room in search of Hachi. With her growing belly Nana had half expected her to be Mrs. Clause. Especially since the coordinators had insisted on having Takumi's wife be part of the event. She would've been okay with that, it wouldn't have felt so awkward watching Hachi and Ren pretend to be married for the children. She might have even joked with them about it and had fun but with Reira standing beside him as a dutiful wife her skin crawled. She wanted to claw her pretty eyes out and then she'd punch the coordinator who decided their roles. Although she had to admit that she got a kick out of seeing Yasu with a red nose and him, Takumi and Naoki in the fuzzy reindeer costumes with antler head pieces.

They were too tall to be elves so they donned their fur suits and pulled the children up the fake snow path to Santa Clause. That's when the elves walked the children over to him and tried to make them smile for their pictures. This task was easier said then done. All the children who had been dragged in by their parents who were fans of either or both bands, screamed and cried as Nana and Shin tried to carry and drag them over to Ren. She had been kicked and pinched, beat on with tiny fists, and her hair had been pulled. The more docile children weren't much easier with their sticky hands and runny noses. Then there were the teenagers. Perky little girls wanting to sit on Ren's lap and nuzzle his ear and cocky young boys swooning over Reira. Her own fans were the same, rubbing on Shin and shamelessly flirting with her. Several times she'd even seen some of the young boys make a pass at Hachi as she handed them a goody bag filled with candy.

"Can I get a picture of the newly weds?" One fan asked walking up beside his child's sleigh. "I know it's not part of the package, but my wife loves the two of you."

Ren raised his brows suggestively at her, "I can sympathize. Doing things to keep the wife happy is what life is all about." He said in answer to the man opening his arms beckoning Nana.

With an annoyed sigh she stalked over to him and squeezed into the tiny gap between Reira and the large Santa chair he sat on. Nobu readied the camera motioning for Nana to move in closer. She complied by leaning on the chair. Ren finding her reluctance childish took her hand and yanked her into his lap.

"Smile darling." He said loud enough for the man and Nobu to hear. She looked sourly at the camera. In a lower whisper against her ear he threatened, "Smile or I'll have to flip you over and give you a good spanking in front of everyone." Her lips twitched up amused despite herself.

The camera flashed and everyone over the age of ten was lining up begging for their own picture either of the two or with them. Free from their parents wishes the children ran over to the buffet unaware of the envious glare they received from the singer held captive in Ren's lap.

"Can we have one of you two kissing." Two teenage girls requested and Ren complied by pulling her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"They didn't mean like that you pervert. They're just kids." Nana pushed him away blushing but the girls only giggled walking off to where Gin and Mai were printing out the pictures.

Ren kissed her cheek then her eyebrow lingering on each so Nobu could take a good picture. Nana returned the gesture kissing his forehead before placing her own against his and rubbing their noses together. The crowd of fans cooed at each romantic gesture oblivious to the hand slipping in the back of her dress.

"Behave," she whispered pleadingly. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself even with all those people watching.

"Santa can't help himself. There are too many things left to teach my cute little elf." His other hand settled on her thigh pulling her closer to hide his tightening pants.

"There are children here." Nana chided tugging his hands away and moving to sit on one knee with her legs between his. He smiled at her slightly maternal worry, wondering if she even knew how protective of their innocence she really was. It gave him hope that someday she'd give in and he could have the family he wanted.

"Hey can we get Yasu and Shin in the picture?" Another group of girls asked.

"No fair I want one with Nobu." One of the girls whined and another asked if Takumi would join the photo session.

By the end of the event Nana was too tired to care where Ren was leading her. He took her by the hand like she was a child and began walking away as everyone else was either cleaning up or getting ready to be interviewed. In the dark garage where his car was parked he removed his Santa jacket folding it up and setting it down in the back seat.

"Ren I'm too tired." Nana protested laying down on her stomach using the jacket like a pillow. He climbed in over her shutting the door so the lighshut off and they were completely hidden by the dark.

Kissing her back he untied the fabric she'd used to make her corset. "Just a massage then." He said running his hands down her back with light pressure. She moaned feeling him work his way back up kneading the tension out of her muscles. "Don't make noises like that if you're tired. I'll keep my little elf awake all night if she keeps trying to seduce me."

"I'm not trying to do anything. I'm an innocent little elf, who knows nothing of the world." She heard the spank he laid on her butt more than felt it. "Mm, why are you punishing me?"

"You bring it on yourself." He replied gripping her chin and taking her lips in a punishing kiss. "I try to be nice but you're always so naughty." He raised her hips glad to receive no resistance. "Does my elf want a spanking? Is that why she misbehaves?"

Closing her eyes she groaned when his hand came down on her twice before his lips gently soothed the slight pain he'd caused.

"Maybe what I want is for you to think of me and only me. Damn that pretty wife of yours to hell." She didn't care what he made of her honest confession, she had been keeping her feelings to herself for too long.

"You think she's pretty?" He asked pulling her panties down to her knees and crawling over her to hug her back to his chest. "My wife, my real wife, is gorgeous beyond words. Too bad she doesn't realize she's all I ever think about." Kissing her ear he slid his hands up her thighs to the smooth shaved skin between her legs. One hand cupped her sex while the other traveled up slipping under her bra to mold the supple flesh there. "Be a good girl now and stay quiet. You never know when one of those reporters will wander out here and find us."

Without warning he slipped his fingers into her. She gasped but bit down on the jacket to suppress the loud moan that threatened to escape. Her hips raised higher unconsciously needing to feel his growing need for her. The red velvet of his pants was soft against her skin as she rubbed against it, moving in time to his pumping fingers.

"Shh." He warned when her voice became too loud. It was too much though, she couldn't control the husky cries passing her lips as she rode the two digits buried inside of her. "You're begging to be punished." His warning fell on deaf ears as she was too caught up in the feeling of exploding all over his hand with a scream. "Shit, Nana." Ren fell back in the seat taking note of the wet spot on his pants. "I think we were supposed to return these."

Nana shrugged pulling the soiled dress over her head and kicking off her underwear before she seated herself in his lap.

"I want a nice big present." Kissing her chastely on the lips he pet her head.

"You look exhausted my love. Lay down while I drive us home, then I'll give you whatever your heart desires." Tired she nodded returning to her pillow. He shook his head exiting the car to find Nobu and Shin waiting with a bag.

"Nana left her things in the van." Nobu explained handing Ren a bag. He didn't seem embarrassed so Ren was certain they hadn't overheard anything, though the mischievous spark in Shin's eyes made him wonder.

"Thanks, wanna join us?" He teased hoping to make Nobu blush but instead found his space being invaded by Shin.

"Nope we're going home." Nobu yanked Shin away by his ear and Ren climbed into the drivers seat.

"Ren," a sleepy whine came from the back seat. He looked behind himself and his lips were covered and a tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned at the sudden assault, reaching up to cup her face.

"Mm, what was that?" He asked when she pulled away just as sudden as she'd attacked and curled up on her pillow again.

She waved him off, "just checking."

"Checking?" When it became clear he'd receive no reply Ren turned around and started his car before looking back to glare at her. "Just because I like cute boys doesn't mean I'd actually take them to bed."  
>"You keep telling yourself that." She mumbled closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.<p>

**A/N**

**That wasn't supposed to go where it did but it did. There you go. This was going to be a Christmas present but I never finished it and then I forgot about it until my birthday so I finished it the day after while nursing a headache, I think some of it may be off in tense I started in past or present and at times drifted, I apologize for that. Also I know the Japanese don't celebrate Christmas the same way but I had the urge to do the cheesy Christmas special every TV show does at some point, the characters dress up as Santa and his main love interest, who he's almost always in a fight with at this point, is usually an elf- hilarity ensues. In Ren and Nana's case less funny more ;). **


End file.
